Edera Velenosa
by Pixieblade
Summary: For a 10K AU fic request having Kenren as Casanova.
1. Introductions are in Order

**Edera Velenosa **_(it means 'poison ivy')_

10K

He ran his hands down the plush wine doublet, the velvet sticking up slightly as his nails dragged across the dark ebony piping. Well, Lucrenza had definitely gotten the 'form-fitting' part right. He still wasn't sure about the mask though. Personally he'd have chosen something a bit more revealing, like hard starched lace with dangling rubies and diamonds. They'd complement the tight black britches and silver-wrought codpiece. Not to mention the thigh-high burgundy leather boots.

He sighed and reached into the mask box, long bronze hands strong and sure as they gripped the edge of the dark burgundy Naso Turco mask with its beaklike nose and arched eyebrows. Did she really expect him to wear this?! The girls would hardly be able to tell it was him under all the paper mache. Well, at least his distinctive witch's fire spiked ebony tresses would still mark him, as would the grinning skull buckle and his long dagger. He'd have worn the rapier, but the stairs to the Grand Piazza in St. Marco's square were almost impassable with one strapped to your hip.

He sighed dejectedly and tied off the mask. Well, at least this way no one would know it was him when he seduced the new brides. He smirked lightly as the door clicked shut behind him, Venice rolling out ahead of him as he stepped into the waiting gondola. He was suddenly very pleased with his decision to attend the festivities even if he wasn't so pleased with who the host was.

Salvatore d'Esasperante, personally he had always thought it appropriate the man's name meant maddening, the man was definitely an aristocratic prick half the time. The other half he was just a prick. But the blonde knew the right people and those people threw fabulous parties, so it all worked out in the end and tonight was no exception. The villa's doors were covered in gold leaf, as were some of the wait-staff he noted, very posh, and there were more frill-covered bosoms then he could count. Oh yes, tonight was going to be a very good night. He grabbed a long fluted Champaign glass from a long haired pre-teen brunette with the largest golden eyes he'd even seen before plunging beak first into the crowd.

Hours later he emerged hanging over a balcony with more rouge make-up and face powder smeared into his gloves and velvet doublet than he cared to remember. It was always like that, they were beautiful and charming and witty and in the morning they were gone and he'd never learned or cared to remember their names. It wasn't a bad way to live, just a lonely one. He plucked a cigarette out of his lips and flung it off into the multi-colored gem-like lights of the Carnival festivities below. It was all too much, he thought suddenly, too much noise and light and press of bodies, just too much of everything.

The delicate clink of a small brandy sniffer was placed gently by his elbow. Glancing askew he found himself gazing into a single grass-green eye, the other obscured behind a Phantom mask of the purest white with tiny vines flowing across its surface in glistening emerald. It was a man, slightly shorter than himself with a thin build, but there was a wiry strength and grace that showed behind his carefully controlled movements. Snow white brocade and lace flowed around him, the long pleated vest with silver piping and tiny ivy lined cuffs were tufted in soft lace and his deep midnight cloak and velvet tricorn hat added an air of mystery and forbidden liaisons to the simple ivory leather breaches.

"You appeared to need something a tad stronger than the Champaign, sir." The gentle voice washed over him the way a hot shower would. He instantly felt calmer than he had in hours.

"Grazie," he murmured, taking the sniffer in two fingers and swishing the amber liquid.

The stranger leaned back against the railing letting his now noticeably shoulder-length chestnut hair fall back to hang suspended above the plaza as he looked up into the night sky.

"It is stifling in there, is it not?" he found himself complaining absently.

"A trifling, though these things normally are, are they not?" the reply was coupled with a soft chuckle as the man glanced over at him.

"Acquaintance of Salvatore?" he asked, meeting that startling green eye.

"Yes, childhood conspirator to the detriments of our elders, I believe they called us. You?" laugh lines crinkled around the glowing orb as he felt himself being drawn further and further into the other's spell.

"Carbonaria Inquisitorial Member under his uncle; we met a year ago during the campaign." He sighed, such worldly concerns were fleeting annoyances in his mind, but the benefits to such abysmal connections seemed to be improving if current company was any indication.

"Tancredo, you?" the man held out a long fingered gloved hand.

"Kallai, it's from the Bible," he muttered defensively at the others upturned brow.

"Yes, I'm aware. A priest of Joiakim, correct? Quite a mysterious name. Could it be that the man himself is even more mysterious, Mr. Inquisitorial Member?" he quipped sliding closer along the railing and gracing him with the most breathtaking smile.

*heh* "Not sure if someone whose name means 'he who shrewdly gives advice' should be talking there." He joked back warmly.

Thinking back on it, he probably should have moved away as their friendly banter and laughter left the two of them close enough for their shoulders to rest against each other. He should have, but he didn't. The man hadn't seemed threatening as they watched the crowds far below them.

He hadn't seemed threatening as they escaped the dreadfully boring party and headed to the Ballo Tiepolo at the Palazzo Pisani Mosetta either. He hadn't even felt threatening when somehow they found themselves pressed flush together under an ivy embroidered awning trying to lick the insides of each others tonsils; the throngs of Carnival ebbing and flowing around them unheedingly.

No, the only time he caught the barest hint of danger was when Tan gasped his name in a semi-moan/prayer and his toes curled while his stomach and heart did back flips. It was only while gazing into two shimmering emeralds did he realize just how much danger he was in. When he realized as they slid together stickily that after this he'd never be able to turn back.

Watching the sun rise over Tan's messy brown fringe he wondered aimlessly if it even mattered anymore. At this rate they'd both go to Hell. He smiled as firm lips ghosted over sensitized skin. Oh yeah, they were going to Hell, _together_.

He couldn't wait.

~Fin


	2. Stand and Deliver

**Edera Velenosa **_**('poison ivy')**_

10K

2: Stand and Deliver

Okay, so it _had_ probably been one of his less than intelligent choices all things considered, but it was fine, really. He was fairly sure of all people Salvatore wouldn't turn them in for sodomy just because he walked in on them…um…_occupied_, so to speak. Yes, he was certain the man wouldn't divulge their clandestine meetings based on some overly Catholic sense of righteousness. He was less sure the man wouldn't turn them in for screwing around in _his_ den, on _his_ ornately carved oaken desk, with _his_ paperwork to the Cardinalé that had to be delivered by tomorrow at seven in the fridged morning scattered under them.

The only reason he knew this of course was because it was his job to turn them in and at this precise moment, they were pretty much stuck to Tancredo's ass. And a very lovely, handful of flushed and sweat slicked ass it was, although he personally thought that Salvatore's answer of throwing the small tabletop globe at them might be a bit over kill. Still, they probably could have found a more 'appropriate' place as Tan said, but hey, the mood had hit him and damn if he wasn't a man who listened to his inner muses. They'd saved him more than once after all.

He still couldn't figure out how come Salvatore never threw anything at Tancredo though. Somehow he was always the focal point for the blonde's perfect aim with small books, candlesticks, and even a nightstand or two, which really hurt God damn it! Really, he was starting to get a complex about the whole situation. Take right this second: he was half out of his drawers, shirt barely covering his dangling pride and hopping back and forth while simultaneously trying to lace the codpiece _and_ pull his jerkin over his head. Thank God he didn't have long hair like Tan.

A few choice words at the irate blonde and some furtive casting of 'please help' looks at the patiently re-dressing man still sitting, he might add, on the rumpled documents, like everything was completely fine.

"Holy Mother, Sal! It's not like you've never walked in on us before! And how come it's only me?! Why don't you try chucking an encyclopedia at Tancredo every once and a while, you know, for sport?!" he cried out indignantly, ducking said encyclopedia.

"Because you're the degenerate that dragged him down to this level to begin with! Tancredo wouldn't have been stupid enough to fuck around like a mongrel in heat on my desk without you nipping at his heels!" a throbbing vein thumped angrily over Salvatore's right temple as he threw another book, Capo Fero, a decidedly thick treatise on the science of the rapier, at his head. He ducked, eyes closing unconsciously, screwed shut with the knowledge that this one would most assuredly leave him seeing stars.

It was almost like God had descended and struck them all deaf with his lightning a second later as Tancredo was suddenly in front of him defensively, catapulted book held tightly in his hand, a small frown pulling on his lips.

"I was still reading that, Salvatore. We'll tidy up in here, so why don't you just go back to Giuseppe and your chess match?" It always amazed him how Tancredo could diffuse any situation effortlessly. It also terrified him; he needed to remember never to cross the man. Ever. Strategists were the scariest sort of lovers.

Salvatore turned on his heel, his bare toes sinking into the plush gold of the laurel leaf patterned floor rug. Pausing by the door he shot a scathing look at Kallai, "Don't let me catch you two in here again. You'll scar the kid." He hissed before stalking off down the hall, the heavy oak paneled door bouncing in its frame in is wake.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, because he was sure there was a completely inappropriate joke in there somewhere, but he couldn't think of anything. Of course that might have had something to do with Tan's skilled fingers re-undoing the lacing of his britches or his tongue half down his throat, but you'd never catch him complaining. He just did as his master commanded. That's what a loyal dog did after all.

~Fin.


	3. Touch of Honor

**Edera Velenosa **

_Ch. 3 A Touch of Honor_

Saiyuki Gaiden AU

10K/MA

Firenze (Florence), September 8, 1504

"Now explain to me how the Church condemns sodomy, but Michelangelo gets away with creating _this_?" Kallai groused a long fingered hand flipping idly at the towering nude sculpture above them. "He's not even half the man I am for Christ's sake!"

Tancredo moved a half step closer until their shoulders and hips brushed, wool and leather sliding against each other in a gentle reminder of their earlier exploits at the Davanzati Inn. His voice steady as he casually brushed the back of his hand across Kallai's crotch, the ghost of a smile playing with his luscious lips as he continued.

"Really Kallai, _David_ is supposed to be the masterpiece of the century you know. We were lucky to get an invitation to the unveiling ceremony even if he is a bit…" Tancredo tipped his head in contemplation, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he turned back towards the other and smiled sweetly, "…humble."

Kallai snorted at the description, "Sal just didn't want to travel all the way to Firenze, that's all." he grumbled, throat a little flushed when Tan repeated his earlier brush, this time with a hint of nails along the wine colored velveteen britches he wore.

"Bastard," he groaned under his breath and struggled not to thrust into the light cupping.

Tancredo laughed at his friend, slinging a long arm over his padded leather jerkin, slender fingers slipping along the exposed olive collar bones, teasing in their fleeting touches and scrapes of blunt nails. He turned them from the statue with practiced ease and aimed in the general direction of the Museo de Palazzo Davanzati and their inn. Grinning smugly he stepping in even closer and ground their hips together, eliciting a heady moan from his partner that made his breath hitch and stomach clench. The action masked by an abrupt stop, the press of the crowd around forcing them even closer, not that either minded, of course.

The Palazzo della Signoria was bursting with people, most in a rich array of fine velvets, leathers, lace, and silks, but there were the more humble, subdued linens marking the common class and priests as well along the alleys and avenues leading away from the new sculpture. It was towards these that he pushed and prodded their way through the jostling crowds. Once onto Via dei Calzaioli they headed north for a several minutes and then took a left onto Via degli Speziali where the light toffee colored stone of the surrounding houses glowed in the evening lamp lights, the fires twinkling off of stained glass sporting images of the crown and the cross for all to see and marvel at.

Amber and wine and emerald fields burgeoning with flowers in every imaginable color flowed around them, candle light dancing behind their cool autumn glass. Being so close to several museums and villas they'd no shortage of gilded tower vaults spearing into the brilliant sapphire sky or rambling marble staircases leading to Christ or court. Kallai had to admit, he wasn't the scholar Tancredo was, but he could understand the draw of the city, especially the decorative artwork every where. Personally though, he was rather pleased to see his lover turn into the quieter Piazza Santa Trinita, with its church by the same name. The festivities hadn't reached this quarter and the few shops that were still open only had a sprinkling of patrons drinking cafés and aperitifs and snacking on panzanella and what looked to be spinach-cheese tarts.

He thought they would be heading to one of these small cafes, but Tan pulled him into the church. Inclining his head, and Kallai's by association, as the pale hand was wrapped around the base of his skull, towards the lone priest on duty in the anti-chamber before pushing him towards the Bartolini-Salimbeni Chapel in the back. The room was a glow in small votive candles, their lights flicking as they passed, a few were dark in their red glass holders, and a few more snuffed out as they passed by quickly, moving farther into the circular alcove. Passed the Life of the Virgin and finally stopped in front of the Expulsion of Joachim.

It took Kallai a few moments to realize where they were. Chuckling he flopped onto the closest pew and wiped away the tears prickling his eyes. "Well, it's not the same, but close…very close, Tan."

Tancredo smiled slyly and sat down beside him on the rough hewn wooden bench, the warmth from their bodies dispelling the chill air. "I try to please and though the Saint in question is not the same as your biblical reference, it is close enough for the lay person, is it not?"

Kallai slid over until his back was pressed against the hard arm rest and, after a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure they were alone, placed his right foot firmly on the pew, knee up and leg falling against the high back. Reaching out he drew Tancredo between his legs, a sultry smile on his lips and evil glimmer in his ruddy eyes. "You aim to please, huh?"

Tancredo affected a most innocent shocked expression, but his breath was starting to turn ragged and hurried as he slid his hands along Kallai's thighs, using them to lever himself up until he could rest against the broad chest and wrap his arms around his lover's neck, smiling coyly as he breathed against Kallai's lips, a sigh escaping his as gravity ground their hips together, the spike of fire and lust arching along their nerves until they were trembling from the sensation.

"God you're gorgeous," Kallai whispered running his hands through long silky strands of coffee colored hair. Wrapping the lengths around his fingers he jerked Tan forward into a scorching kiss that flared the smoldering desire he'd banked down during their more _normal_ daily activities.

Smooth lips fused together, sharing breath, the tingling aftertaste of smoke and wine from dinner dancing along their tongues as they slid and writhed together, strangled gasps and pleasurable moans falling softly in the hush of the chapel alcove. He wanted nothing more than to feel the smooth lines of skin over hard muscles rippling under his fingers, of the excruciatingly tight heat of his lover's mouth and body sucking him in deeper. Groaning Kallai slid a hand down Tancredo's spine, along the hard line of his belt and over the soft swell of his ass. Pulling gently he murmured his desire against Tan's mouth.

"I want you, right here, before God and all these saints…" Tan mewled softly as sharp teeth nipped along his jaw, "I want to watch you ride me. To watch as I disappear into you over and over again."

Tancredo sucked in a sharp breath, his back arching as he was pilled forward onto Kallai's lap, the lacings of his pants too tight suddenly. Thank God Kallai was currently undoing them for him.

Sitting up he pulled Tancredo against his chest, his teeth fastened on a fleshy earlobe and growled softly as the lacings were snapped and the flap pushed out of the way, "I want to fuck you, Tan. Right here, right now. Gods, please let me."

Glassy eyed Tan leaned down and licked along Kallai's jaw, trailing over his throat and collarbones as he turned away from the hot line of the rough tongue. Kallai moaned as Tancredo shifted his hips and allowed Kallai to slide the soft suede material off his hips to his knees; just enough so he was still able to crawl back on top of Kallai's lap. Kallai hissed at the contact, scrambling to at least pull himself free before the warm skin slid against his and made thinking impossible. If they weren't going to hell before, the certainly were now, and he was damn sure going to make it count!

"Tan, love, where's?" he tried to think, they couldn't do this straight, and he'd be damned if he hurt the beautiful man above him.

Reaching over Kallai's shoulder Tan stretched forward, fingers fumbling for the small bowl of holy oil sitting on the alcove alter beside them. Of course this gave Kallai the perfect angle to wrap his lips around the angry purple head of Tancredo's weeping member and after swirling his tongue around the tip, lightly suck it into his mouth, teeth scraping along the underside when Tan jerked surprised.

Holding onto Tan's hips, his fingers leaving small nail impressions on the unmarred skin he sucked him off lightly for a moment more before the brunette curled his fingers into his short, spiky black-red hair and groaning out Kallai's name pressed his oil slickened fingers in against the tight ring of muscles, biting almost clear through his bottom lip as he prepared himself as quickly as possible.

Watching as those long pale fingers disappeared over and over, the slight rise and fall of Tan's hips in his arms, the smell of them starting to meld with the incense and sulfur from the candles, the wax pulling in the ruby votives, Kallai had to hold himself back from thrusting into that tight heat until uttering a shaky sigh, Tancredo pulled out and, eyes hooded and darkened with passion, sunk down onto the hard length of him. The sight of his shaft sinking into the man almost made him cum and while he knew as wound up as they both were that it would take much, he desperately wanted to hear his lover's voice as they did.

Rocking his hips he shuddered as he was pulled even farther in, the velveteen walls clamping around him adoringly as Tan used his hands and knees to ride him hard, mewling when cool hands met hot peaked flesh and twisted lightly, the slow burn coiling itself tightly around his insides when Tan threw back his head, the light sheen f sweat dampening the dark hair to an almost inky black in the candle lit alcove. He pumped the ridged flesh hard and fast, timing his thrusts to match, knowing it would be long now.

His name, gasped from parted lips as rippling walls clamped around him inhumanly tight had his nerves exploding with a ferocity that shook him. He raked his nails down Tancredo's back, marring the perfect creaminess with angry red lines, paralleling the ones on his own chest for their earlier liaison, but he didn't care, neither of them cared. At that moment all he wanted was to mark the man inside and out as his. The possessive mindset spurred him to pull the man against him and bite down on his neck fiercely, marking him for all to see.

"Ah!!" Tan cried out his voice no longer quiet. The clatter of candelabras being dropped had both of them stuffing themselves back in their trousers and roughly smoothing their shirts and hair into some semblance of order as a rather ruffled priest came hurrying into the room.

Hopping up and down in a vain attempt to keep his pants up now that their laces were ripped Tancredo smiled sheepishly at the older man, Kallai's arm wrapped around his shoulder protectively.

"So sorry Father, my friend seems to have twisted his ankle on the pew, could we use your washroom for a moment to wrap it?" Kallai asked innocently.

Tancredo fought to not laugh at the skeptical way the priest eyed them up and down before leading them to the small washroom where they were able to clean up and enjoy a lingering kiss before wrapping Tancredo's ankle and obligingly hobbling out onto the street. Giggling like school children they made their way home under a curtain of sparkling stars and the gentle sighs of the evening breeze.


End file.
